Sunny Days Off
by lollyblanc0454
Summary: Zoe and Max have a day off and today is a gorgeous summers day. One shot, based on the word bikini.


**So this is based on the word 'Bikini'**

**I decided to write a few oneshots and I wanted to write some happy ZAX fic, because at the moment most of my fics are in deep chapters. So anyway I hope you enjoy this one shot. I might start a little series of them, let me know what you think on the reviews. If you want more oneshots, please give me any words, I'll base one on them. Anyway enjoy this Zax fluff!x Please Review Lolly xx**

**Bikini**

It was a gorgeous morning and the sun began to beam through the window. Zoe had be stressed lately due to being acting Clinical Lead, and last night Max had ordered her to get some sleep. She was feeling fresh this morning and was so thankful for his orders.

Zoe woke by the natural day light shining in, she rolled to face the still sleeping Max. She smiled contently as she ran her hand through his hair, and gently placed a kiss on his lips.

'Morning beautiful.' He smiled

'Hey handsome.' She replied

'How did you sleep?' He said as his eyes adjusted to the light.

'Good, I feel so much better now.'

'Good!' He exclaimed

'I've had a message from Charlie and he said I've still got today off.' Zoe said as Max got out of bed.

'Well we must take advantage of both being off on such a beautiful day.' Max said as he pulled back the curtains.

'Max!' Zoe moaned.

'Come on get up!' He said, pulling the covers off of her, his voice similar to an impatient child.

'Fine! How about we go to the beach?'

'Hang on, does this mean I'll finally see you in a bikini?' He asked as he leant over her and placed a kiss on her lips

'I guess.' She smiled

'Lets get ready then!' He exclaimed as he scooped her up and spun her round the room.

'Put me down Max!'

'Hmm,' he said as he placed her down, 'only because I love you.'

Zoe was still getting ready for the beach as Max impatiently waited by the front door. Eventually she was ready, after they had locked up the house, Max drove them to the beach.

'I'm so excited.'

'Max I think you should calm down a tad.' Zoe smiled

'Why?' He moaned

'Fine come on.'

Once on the sand, they placed their towels and bags in the middle of the beach. Close enough to the sea but far enough for when the tide came in.

The famous shades were out and Zoe lay on the towels with their bags. Still in her short floral dress. Max however had removed his first layer of clothing and was now in his trunks, ready to go swimming.

'You coming in?' He asked standing up

'No, I'm just going to lie here for a while.' Zoe smiled

'Are you sure?'

'Go in! I'll join you later.'

'Zoe, I love you!' Max smiled

'I love you too.' She smiled

She watched him walk down to the sea and dive under the water. Tiny droplets of water remaining along his muscles, gleaming in the night. He smiled when he saw her looking. His smile was infectious, she couldn't help but smile, she loved him more than she'd ever loved anyone else.

Max, dived under once again, and Zoe lay back, catching the first Rays of the year.

An hour later he reappeared dripping wet. Zoe was unaware of him walking towards her, she had drifted into a light sleep.

He crouched down and lay beside her, in the sand. He could see she was asleep and pulled her onto him.

'Max!' She exclaimed, as the water soaked through her dress, making it cling to her.

'Ah you're awake then.' He joked, as she struggled to get off of him.

'Let me get up!' She moaned

'Before you do.' He said, a smile rising across his face.

'What?'

His lifted his head and passionately kissed her. She responded and smiled as she stood up, until she saw the state of her dress.

'Max!'

'Oh sorry.' He laughed.

'It's not funny!'

'Never said it was.'

Zoe lifted her dress of her head and took of her sunglasses. This left her in her bikini, stood on the almost empty beach in front of Max.

'I had a feeling that would happen.'

'Oh did you now?' She asked a sarcastic tone in her voice.

'Wow Zo.' Max smiled, as he stared at her contently.

'What?' She said, suddenly extremely paranoid.

'You look amazing.' He said glancing her up and down.

'Oh stop it, I really don't.' She said frowning.

'Zoe,' he said pulling her close, 'you look amazing, I can't put into words how beautiful and perfect you are.'

Zoe smiled, as Max collided his lips with hers.

The couple stood on the sand, in their swimwear tightly in each others embrace. Both with the biggest of smiles on their faces.

As their lips parted, Max whispered into Zoe's ear, 'believe me you're perfect.'

'Mr walker, oh what are a charmer.' Came her reply.

'Seeing you in a bikini, is such an amazing treat.' He grinned, pressing his lips against hers once again, before she had a chance to reply.


End file.
